For The Better
by Unattainable Dreams
Summary: It's happened again and this time Yugi may not be able to forgive Yami. Puzzleshipping. AU. Yaoi. –Prompt Exchange Challenge-


**A/N: This is for the fourth Prompt Exchange Challenge (info on profile). PM me if you're interested. I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Beta'd by TheRoseThatKnowsPain**

**Prompt: Admit it. You love me. [Sent by DustyTales]**

* * *

For the Better

Yugi could not believe what he was seeing. He clamped his hands over his mouth, desperately trying to keep quiet. Once he found it impossible to stay silent, he turned away from the sight in front of him and fled from the park. Tears began to fill his eyes, the images playing over and over in his mind. He started to walk faster and faster until he found himself running. The odd looks he received were ignored.

Finally, Yugi stopped outside his apartment door. He briefly wondered when he had climbed the stairs, but the thought was quickly dismissed as he dug through his coat pocket for his keys. After a moment of searching, he found them and opened the door. He closed it behind him and leaned against it heavily.

"Oh, Yami," he murmured as he tried his best to wipe away his tears. He was unsuccessful; his tears only multiplied. He gave up and continued to cry silently up until he fell asleep.

* * *

A loud knock at the door startled Yugi out of his restless sleep. He slowly pulled himself off the floor and peeked through the peephole in the door. He looked away and frowned before opening the door.

His eyes met Yami's worried ones as Yami pushed his way inside the apartment, grabbing Yugi's hands in his. "Yugi," he began, "I've been trying to call you. Why didn't you show up for our date?"

Yami's words sparked Yugi's memory, and the images from earlier today flashed through his mind once more. He pulled his hands away from Yami's and turned away from him.

"I think that we should break up," Yugi said in a low voice.

Yami froze for a moment. He took a hold of Yugi's shoulders and turned him toward him, tightening his grip slightly when he felt Yugi try to pull away.

"You can't mean that," said Yami with a pleading tone.

"I do," Yugi said, attempting to convince both himself and Yami.

Yami let go of Yugi, running a hand through his hair. He could not believe that Yugi would ever suggest such a thing.

"I was sure you loved me," Yami said.

"I…" Yugi paused, not able to say anything more. He could not bring himself to neither deny nor confess that he was in love with Yami.

Yami let out a frustrated sigh. "You love me," Yami declared.

Yugi said nothing. He avoided Yami's eyes as he stared at the carpet under his feet.

He reached for Yugi's chin and tilted his face upwards to meet his eyes. They gazed at each other, mere inches away. "You love me. Admit it," Yami softly commanded.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and turned them away from Yami, the hand falling from Yugi's chin. "I love you. I love you more than anything else in the entire world," Yugi confessed. He then looked up to Yami with fiery eyes, saying, "I only wish that my love for you was mutual."

"Yugi? I do love you. Why would you think I don't?" Yami asked. He looked truly astonished by Yugi's words.

"Because I saw you kissing him again," Yugi snarled faintly. "I forgave you the first time but now..." Yugi began to fidget; the flame had left Yugi's eyes and he refused to look directly at him.

"Please, Yugi, I won't do it again. I promise. I can't lose you," Yami pleaded. He was desperate to hold on to his relationship with Yugi. He truly did love him and deeply regretted what he had done.

Yugi glanced up at him and sighed. "Yami, I can't take this anymore. Even if you never cheated again, I would still be constantly wondering that you are whenever we're apart."

Yami was quiet then, not quite sure what to say to that. He clenched his fists and stared at Yugi intensely, "Yugi, I won't—"

"If you really loved me, you would accept that we can't be together anymore," Yugi stated as he cut off Yami.

"We can still be friends, right?" Yami asked hopefully.

Yugi shook his head. "No. It would...be for the best that we don't have any more contact after this."

Yami sighed deeply and headed to the door, which had been open the entire time. As he stood in the frame, he said in a hushed voice, "I wish the best for you."

Yugi smiled sadly as he tried to hold back his tears. "You too," he whispered while watching Yami leave. He walked over and closed the door. As he turned back to look at his apartment, he could not help but feel completely alone. Briefly, he wondered if he should have forgiven Yami again, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

This was for the better.


End file.
